No Pain, No Love
by Craze Izumi
Summary: When Ryoma thought that he will never be able to love again, both guys that he used to love come back to him. So now, between those two who will he choose?[RyogaxRyomaxFuji,FujiTezu,allRyoma,allFuji and probably AtoRyoga or OshiRyoga][Hiatus]
1. He's Back!

**Craze: **Yosh! A brand new story... hope you like it XD

**Ryoga: **Heh... so this time I'm one of the main... do I get to bully and tease Chibisuke?

**Craze:** Hohoho... Don't worry... you will have lots of chances...hehehe...

**Ryoma:** I have a bad feeling...

**Ryoga & Craze:** #Cover Ryoma's mouth# She/I does/do not own POT...

**Ryoma:** Hey!

* * *

"_Chibisuke, what are you doing?" The older boy asked, curious to see what the younger boy was up to by staying up on the tree._

"_Un." The younger boy climbed down from the tree and shoved an orange into the older boy's hands._

"_You're giving me this?" The younger boy nodded, "Nah, you can keep it for yourself, anyway didn't you just gave me one last week?" The older boy smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. 'Even though I actually snatched it from him'_

"_Besides, Chibisuke you need to eat more food, so that you'll be able to catch up with my height." The older boy teased and fled before the younger boy could catch up with him. However, if the older boy was to turn his head now, he would have noticed the faint blush appearing on the younger boy's cheeks._

**Chapter 01: He's Back!**

To others, the word 'Love' just doesn't seem to go with people like Echizen Ryoma. However, none of them know the true meaning of love other Ryoma himself. Judging from his past experience, it hurts far more than the time when the tennis racket cut his eyelids. It'll felt as if hundreds and thousands of knives piercing through your heart, tearing them into pieces, suffocating you. Yet, Ryoma had experience this type of feelings twice.

The first time Ryoma experienced this pain, was when he was five years old. It hurt so much that Ryoma had subconsciously locked the memories at the very back of his mind.

Years later after his first heartbreak, Ryoma was crying his heart out on the rooftop, away from the others. Once again, the same nightmare had happened. Ryoma had known it all along; he had long known that this day will eventually come, since he stepped into Seigaku three years ago. However, it still hurts a million times after watching the one he love making out with another guy. That day, Ryoma didn't stop crying until sunset.

---------------------------

Days later, when Ryoma thought that he would be able to forget about Fuji, things started to happen. Fuji had chosen this perfect timing to get close to Ryoma. Ryoma tried real hard to forget about the love he'd held for Fuji, but with Fuji being this close to him, he had fallen into the trap once again.

Now, it is lunch time at Seigaku, as usual Ryoma was seen having his lunch on the rooftop; the only difference was that there was one more person by the name of Fuji Syusuke.

"Echizen, come on……ahh…" Taking a piece of sushi, Fuji held it in front of Ryoma, urging the younger boy to open his mouth.

"Fuji-sempai, I-I can eat myself."

"Tezuka always allows me to feed him." Fuji pouted.

"…but I'm not buchou…" Ryoma felt as if someone had stabbed him hard in his heart with a knife.

"Maa… just this once."

"Fine." Ryoma muttered and ate the sushi from Fuji's hand. Unknowingly, someone was secretly watching them from behind with clenched fists.

---------------------------

During practice, the regulars were busy discussing among themselves about something, with the exception of Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka.

"Nya did anyone of you notice that Fuji and Ochibi are unusually close these days?"

"Eh? But I thought Fuji-sempai was dating buchou." Momo exclaimed in shock.

"This is serious, what if one of them were to get hurt? Will it affect their tennis skills? I think a talk with them is in order." Oishi-mama fretted, lines of worry reflected on his face.

"Calm down, Oishi. I'm pretty sure that there's a 75 per cent chance that Tezuka was aware about this and had allow Fuji to get close to Echizen."

"What are all of you doing? Everyone, 20 laps now!"

---------------------------

By the time the practice was over, the sky had already darkened.

"Nya Ochibi want to grab some burger?"

"Burger? Count me in, count me in… I'm damn hungry."

"Count me out, I don't feel like eating."

"Eh? Demo…"

"Sempai-tachi, gokurousama."

On his way back, Ryoma was thinking about what he had overheard when his Sempai-tachi was talking, 'Is_ buchou pitying me? Why?' _He did not look at where he was going and bumped onto someone. When he was about, to leave after apologizing, he was being blocked by the guy and his gang.

"Heh… looked like it's a pretty one this time, Ken."

"What do you want?" Ryoma glared at the guy who was called Ken.

"Don't worry, someone wants us to have a nice chat with you, but I've never knew that it was going to be a pretty one this time."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma made a move to walk away, but he was pushed onto the wall and pinned against it. "Let go of me."

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle. You guys, keep a look out." The guy, Ken, then proceed to kissed Ryoma forcefully, tearing away his clothes and ravishing him.

Ryoma tried to struggle, but the more he struggled, the more the guy tightened his grip on him. As the guy was busy kissing Ryoma, his other hand found its way to Ryoma's pants. Tears started to form in Ryoma's eyes; everything in front of him was a blur. Just when Ken was about to slip his hand into Ryoma's pants, they heard a voice full of anger.

"What do you think you are doing? Let go of him now!" All of them stopped what they were doing including Ken who was still ravishing Ryoma.

Just before Ryoma passed out he said, "Ryo…ga……?"

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Craze: **Is is really Ryoga who Ryoma saw? Or is it someone else... like Yukimura? Niou? Oshitari? or Akutsu? Stay tune till November to find out...XD Make sure to Read and Review... 


	2. Negotiation

**Craze: **Okay... I have finally update the second chapter Third chapter won't be out soon cause...First, I haven't started writing. Second, I'm having my exam in one and a half weeks time... Oh and about the second Chapter of True Love in the Dark... I won't update so soon too... cause well I just started writing it today... so please be patient...

**Dark: **Heh, it's seem that you are really busy... just poping by to say Hi!

**Ryoga: **Yea... she really busy... and I think both of us better keep our eyes on Fuji... I heard that in the True Love in the Dark, Fuji is your rival too...

**Dark: **What the...! Who are you and who's Fuji anyway... no one can steal what's belongs to the phantom thief Dark...

**Ryoma: **Ignore those two insane one... the author does not own Tenipuri and Dark from DN Angel...

* * *

"_What do you think you are doing? Let go of him now!" All of them stopped what they were doing including Ken who was still ravishing Ryoma._

_Just before Ryoma passed out he said, "Ryo…ga……?"_

**Chapter 02 Negotiation**

"What are you doing? Let go of him now!" shouted the young man, glaring furiously at the gang.

"Heh… trying to be a hero? Guys, get him!" Ken commanded.

The rest of the gang dashed in the direction of the young man, ready to show him what the consequences was to go against their boss. However, before they could even touch him, they were being sent off with some flying kicks and punches. Upon seeing the situation, Ken took out a knife and dashed towards the young man's direction. The young man tried to dodge the attack but was not quick enough. Hence, the knife penetrated through his left arm.

Though the young man had being stabbed, there were no signs of pain. Before taking out the knife from his left hand, he gave Ken one last punch. Then he walked towards Ken.

"Who ordered you to hurt him?" demanded the young man, in a voice so cold that it could freeze the surroundings.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ken shivered with fear.

"If you want to walk out here alive, you better tell me the truth."

"It's Suzuki Akiko."

"What's the reason?"

"E-echizen Ryoma is too close to Fuji Syusuke."

"If I ever see you around here again, I'll make sure none of you will live a peaceful life ever again. Now leave!"

The young man walked towards Ryoma and checked whether he was injured. He carried Ryoma and walked towards the direction to Ryoma's house.

--------------------

Nanako was shocked for life when she saw what'd happen.

"What happen to Ryoma-san?"

"Get him to the bathroom and fetch him some new clothes."

"H-hai, what has happened?"

"He nearly got rape; luckily I was passing by… I should leave now…"

"Matte, Ryoga-san… you're Ryoga-san right? You're hurt too, why don't you stay for the night? I'm sure Obaa-sama and Oji-sama are glad to see that you're back."

"My belongings are still at the hotel. Don't worry I'll move back tomorrow. Keep an eye on him and I think you should throw away all the clothes he's currently wearing. Ja." So the man who is known as Ryoga disappeared down the dark street.

"W-wait, Ryoga-san…" Nanako sighed. Suddenly, she jerked her head, remembering that Ryoma still needs her help.

--------------------

As midnight was nearing, Ryoma woke up finding himself in his bedroom, just then the door opened, revealing Nanako.

"Ara? Ryoma-san, you're awake. Do you feel any better? Want to eat something?"

"Iie. Nanako-san, do you know how did I get home?"

"Eh? It's Ryoga-san."

"So, it really Ryoga…" whispered Ryoma, "so where is he now?"

"He went back already, I'm a bit worry though, and his left arm is injured. Just hope that he will really move in tomorrow."

"He's injured and moving in tomorrow……HE'S MOVING IN TOMORROW!" Ryoma shouted out the last sentence, when his mind registered what Nanako was telling him about.

"Shhh… He says so himself. Well, you should get some rest. If you are hungry, I've made some onigiri. I'll put it on the table. Don't think too much."

Soon after Nanako had left the room, Ryoma began to recall what had happened. He shivered at the thought of what would have happen to him if Ryoga wasn't there in time to help him. Without realizing, tears were welling up in his golden orbs and flowing down his cheeks. He was scared. Now, he really needs someone to stay by his side.

--------------------

Next day, early in the morning at seven, Ryoga was already waiting outside the gate. Nanako was a bit surprised when she opened the gate to see Ryoga standing there.

"Yo!" Ryoga greeted cheerfully.

"Ryoga-san? You are early, I'm thinking of getting ready the room for you before you arrived."

"Haha… it's okay. I'm going out later. So where are the others? How's Ryoma?"

"Oba-sama went out to buy some food ingredients; Oji-sama is at the temple behind the house. Ryoma-san is still asleep. It's been really hard on him."

"Yea…" Ryoga replied, anyone who was near him could clearly see his sad look.

"Ah! Ryoga-san you should take a seat first, I'll make some breakfast now."

"Need my help? I'm really good at cooking, you know."

"Iie, it's alright. You just need to have a seat in the living room and wait for breakfast to be served."

"Hai."

--------------------

Two hours had past since Ryoga had taken his breakfast, and was now taking a nap in his room.

Somewhere down the street in a café, Fuji received a mysterious text message.

_Meet me at 10 o'clock in 'Prince Café' the newest café in town. This is important. Bring along your friend if you want to._

Atobe and Saeki who were beside Fuji saw the message as well.

"So Fuji is you going to meet this person?" Saeki asked.

"Maa… it looks interesting, you guys want to come along?"

"Of course." Atobe and Saeki said in unison.

Thus, the three of them headed off towards the direction of 'Prince Café'. They waited patiently for the mysterious person to turn up while taking a guess on the mysterious person's appearance.

"So what do you think? Is it a guy or a girl?" Atobe asked.

"Judging from the message, it doesn't look like it's from a girl."

"Saa… we'll just have to wait and see."

As they were discussing whether it's a guy or a girl, a guy around their age walked into the café and headed towards where Fuji and company were sitting. He pulled a chair opposite of Fuji and sat down, taking off the sunglasses he was wearing earlier on.

"Echizen!" Fuji was a bit shocked. Just like Fuji, Atobe and Saeki were shocked too.

"So you remember me, I'm so touch." Ryoga said, pretending to be touched.

"Ore-sama thought, who would sent such a message. I didn't know that you are the type that play prank, Echizen."

"Sorry, but I don't think that I know either of you except for Fuji over here."

"Why you…"

"Wait, Atobe he's not Echizen Ryoma, he's Echizen Ryoga."

"Echizen Ryoga?" Saeki asked.

"Ryoma's brother. Well, cut the introduction, I'm here to tell you something important."

"Saa…… may I know what is it?"

"Don't stay too close to Ryoma, if you do not like him the way he wanted. You're only hurting him."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Fuji said, his eyes slightly open showing his blue orbs.

"Don't play dumb with me. You do know that Ryoma likes you, don't you? Not only Ryoma, your two friends over here too and even Tezuka. There are probably many others too."

"What are you hinting at?"

"I'm just trying to warn you not to mess with Ryoma when you already have Tezuka and so many others suitors. Ryoma is not one that you can afford to mess with." Ryoga said in rage. Just then someone in black walked into the café and towards Ryoga.

"Ryoga-sama, Ryoma-sama is being sent to the hospital." The man talked in a small volume. However, Fuji and the others heard it too.

"What! Quick, get the card ready." Ryoga commanded.

"Wait! What happen?" Fuji asked.

"If you want to know what happen, just follow along."

--------------------

Within a few minutes, all of them arrived at the hospital and ran straight to the operation room. Outside the operation room Rinko and Nanako were crying in sorrow and Nanjiroh's face twist into a look of anxiety, pacing along the corridor of the operation room.

"What happen? Didn't I tell you to look after him before I went out?"

"G-gomen, I-I was busy doing the house chores, w-when I went t-to c-check on R-ryoma-san, he was a-a-already sleeping in a p-pool of b-blood…" Nanako sniffed.

"Forget it, let's just wait and see what happen."

"Wait, could someone tell me what's going on? How come Echizen is being send to the hospital?" Fuji asked.

"You ask yourself. If it isn't for you, he will not be nearly raped by someone yesterday and he will never have committed suicide." Ryoga growled in frustration.

"He nearly got raped... b-because of m-me?" Just as Fuji was taking in the words Ryoga had just said, the doctor walked out of the operation room.

"How is my brother (son)?"

"He's out of danger for the time being, but he's very weak right now due to the amount of blood he had lost. Hence, it is better for him to stay in the hospital for a few days for further observation."

"Can we go and see him?"

"Sure, but try to keep the volume down. He really needs to have enough rest right now." All of them heave a sigh of relief when they heard what the doctor say.

--------------------

Ryoga, Fuji, Atobe and Saeki were the last to go in to see Ryoma after they saw Rinko running out of the room crying, followed by Nanjiroh and Nanako. The next thing they saw answered their question to Rinko's reaction. Ryoma's face was as pale as a piece of white paper; he looked thinner than he already was. All four of them could feel their heart ached. Each of them had different thought in their mind.

'_Chibisuke no baka, can't you wait for me to come home and tell me what happen. Why do you have to use such a stupid way to solve the problem?' _was what Ryoga had thought.

'_Why does anyone like Ryoma need to get hurt because of me? I'm going to make that person pay.' _Fuji opened his eyes and looked at the small figure in front of him.

'_Ore-sama is going to track down the person and torture him. How dare anyone let such a fragile and small person suffer?'_

'_How could someone like Echizen become so in need of protection? I had never felt this pain in my heart before. It really hurt seeing him in this state. Do I love Fuji or do I actually love Echizen in the first place?'_

All four of them kept looking at Ryoma, keeping him company; none of them went home even after the visiting time. Soon, night times befall; all of them were so tired that they fell asleep till the next morning……

* * *

**Craze: **Hope you like it... oh and since I answer to request in my LJ... I'm accepting any **Ryomapairing only **request... to celebrate X'mas and Ryoma's Birthday... for crossover Ryoma pairing... here are the fandom crossover with Tenipuri that I'm able to write:

DN Angel

Gundam Seed/Destiny(I'll try for destiny... I can't promise)

FruitBasket (Furuba)

Loveless

Cardcaptor Sakura

Shaman King

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Craze: **Finally, please read and review and write down your request if you like...XD


	3. Trace of Memories

**Craze:** Well, I thought that I just post the draft one out first before I get my beta... if not readers are going to complain and say that I'm irresponsible T.T... LOL so this chapter is non-beta... it's going to have lots of grammar mistake and all and the story are getting darker... I think. Oh for Ryoga... in this fic he's set to have his own company... cause after the movie we don't really know what happen to him... he probably become rich? Who knows?

**Izumi:** I'm being force out cause none of the characters is will to do the disclaimer for her... Neither of us own the tenipuri characters but Suzuki Akiko belongs to us.

**Craze:** Yay! 'zumi I love you!!!

**Izumi:** Quit bothering me and let me sleep if not I won't produce any idea for the fics anymore...

**Craze:** Hai, Hai...

* * *

**Chapter 03 Trace of Memories**

As night time went, morning came. Sun shone into the room decorated with four purely white walls. The sunshine was so bright that it woke up four of the five people in the room.

"Has he waked up yet?" Saeki asked Ryoga who is the nearest person to Ryoma.

"No. Maybe he's too tired." Just as Ryoga's words fall. There movements made from the hospital bed. All four of them gathered around the bed and waited for Ryoma to wake up. Slowly, Ryoma opened his eyes lit, all four of them were glad and relieved that Ryoma had finally waked up but as they look into those soulless eyes, they felt something sharp hit their heart.

Ryoma looked around the room, finally his eyes fall on the four figures in front of him, at first they thought that Ryoma would say something or ask something from them, but after a while nothing come, so Ryoga decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"Chibi-suke is you feeling alright?"

Ryoma turned his head towards the person that spoke, he look at him for a while before opening his mouth, "Da re?"

Shocked from the word that came out of Ryoma, Saeki ran off to get the doctor.

"Echizen Ryoma! This is serious, stop playing." Worried, Ryoga grabbed onto Ryoma's shoulder and forcefully shook him.

"Echizen Ryoga, stop it. Saeki already went to get the doctor, you are scaring him." Atobe said while trying to hold Ryoga back.

Calmed down, Ryoga tried asking questions, "What's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma..." Ryoga sighed relieved that Ryoma at least remembered his name, but was lost of hope for what Ryoma had said next, "…you call me that just now."

"Don't you remember anything?" Ryoga tried asking again, while Atobe and Fuji looked on anxiously.

"Karupin…tennis…ponta…orange…" Ryoma said out words that he had remembered.

"…and? How about the people you know?"

"Na…nanako-san… Oyaji…Kaa-san…Ouch!" Ryoma grabbed his head half way through trying to recall the people he knew.

"Ryoma! It's okay. We won't ask anymore. Calm down, relax." Ryoga, Atobe and Fuji got to Ryoma side and tried to calm him down.

Soon, Saeki returned with the doctor, Nanjirou, Rinko and Nanako had also been called to the hospital. The doctor checked on Ryoma and diagnosed that Ryoma had lost part of his memories probably the consequences of recent event that had befall upon him. Ryoma was asked to stay at the hospital for a few more days before he could be released. Atobe, Fuji and Saeki was force to go back home by Rinko, since they had been in the hospital for the whole day and their parents were sure to be worried sick for them. Ryoga too was asked to go home and get some rest.

---------

On his way back, Ryoga made a few calls, one for his company, one for his bodyguard, one for Inui and two more calls for two elderly that had treated Ryoma like the world precious gem. _I'm going to check out who this Suzuki Akiko is; she has the gut to actually hurt Echizen clan and Takeuchi clan's precious baby. Well, I will show her what hell is if she ever crosses my path. _

Atobe, Fuji and Saeki too was having the same thought, the problem was unlike Ryoga they didn't know the person behind the event that had cause Ryoma to commit suicide and the memories lost that come after. However, there was one thing we had to remember, Atobe comes from a wealth family that had a lot of connections surely one of these connection would find the truth for them.

---------

On this hand, Ryoma laid on the bed his eyes still as soulless as before. Ever since this morning when Ryoga had asked him questions, Ryoma had tried very hard to recall what he remembered. Within this few hours, images had been flowing through Ryoma's head.

Through some of these images, he saw two little boys playing tennis together and snatching orange from each other especially the older of the two. Then from another image, it was of a school, tennis courts, a lot of people are training together, one of them resembles the younger boy from the previous image and the boy was him. Then image changes, though still a tennis court but this time it's seem like he is having a tournament. However, among these images there is one common thing that bothers and keeps Ryoma frustrated. All the images he had seen, he could not make the faces of the people inside the images clearly, everything was clear just the faces. The more Ryoma tried to make out the faces of the people, the more frustrated he became until he was tired then he decided to give up.

There were cases that some of the images he could make out clearly the faces of the people, but that was only because he remembered the people. There were also reasons that make him choose to give up remembering them. Cause, he knew that if he touched some of them, they will make him few sad, pain, heartbroken and he may even break down, but whenever he can see them clearly he would feel frustrated and wanted to try remembering them. It's like two sharp and pointed edges no matter where you touched you will get hurt, it's just that whether it's just a scratch or you bleed till death.

Getting tired, Ryoma decided to sleep and leaves whatever his life will be till tomorrow.

-------

When Ryoga got home, he went straight to his room and switch on his precious lap top. As he read the information sent to him, he formulated plans that will make the Suzuki clan paid and drive Suzuki Akiko mad. _Suzuki Akiko, Suzuki Akiko, you better enjoy your remaining of you happy lives these few days, cause I'm going to make your life a living hell and you will wish that you never been born in this world, I'm sure that a side of me, a few others people will gladly make you pay to._ Ryoga look at the picture on the screen, an evil smirk began to form on his face. Nanako who went to call Ryoga for dinner, saw Ryoga's smirk and prayed for whoever that had anger Ryoga that he or she will at the very least died a peaceful death, since the chances of whoever that person was to survive under Ryoga and probably some others avenge was zero percent. She rubbed her shoulders and decided to walk away and leave Ryoga be until he's hungry and went down himself.

TBC...

* * *

**Craze:** 'zumi... Ryoga is scary... how come Ryoga is so scary??? Your idea is getting darker...

**Izumi:** ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz... don't bother...zzzz me... I still zzzZZ want to sleep.

**Craze:** 'zumi? ...sighed... Well how you love the idea? Please review I'm telling you 'zumi will really stop giving me idea to write if you don't review T.T

**PS:** Okay well recently I'm getting a little busy with my manga project with my group of friends...(which me more story to write and this time it's originalT.T) so updating of the fic will be slow but I try to try my best


End file.
